Shadows of the Night
by Lara Madeline Night
Summary: The Night sisters are invited to join Cross Academy. Both Tara and Catelyn are unsure of that, but eventually agree with it. Both meet a person they hate, and a person who understands them, but will they be able to escape the shadows that haunt them? ZeroXOC, KanameXOC, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I will start with this: I don't own vampire Knight or any of it's characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino, on which I will always be upset because she created Yuki. I don't own Tara either, she is my sister's lovely OC. **

**This is the re-wrote chapter with a minor change. Due to some recent events involving a dragon, Lara can't be used for this story anymore, so my other OC Catelyn will take her place.**

* * *

"We're gonna be LATE!" a voice shrieked trough the semi-darkness of the room. "Tara wake up!" she added, struggling to untangle herself from the sheets.  
Dark colors, scattered pencils and various art supplies, a few posters and music sheets were creating an organised chaos in the girl's room. It was less of that now, as most of the things were put together nicely, as if ready to be moved.

"The problem is sis, that I packed my suitcase yesterday while you were watching that movie..." a girl with hair as white as snow and crimson eyes answered entering the room.  
"Aaa..I...Well I wanted to watch that one okay? " the raven haired girl answered, crimson darting around the room, in an attempt to locate the things she needed. "Don't you dare turn on the light!" she said to her sister as she quickly packed her clothes, which were the easiest to find thanks to the fact that they were the only things placed in order in the whole room.

"Done!" she declared victoriously, before her eyes widened. "How can I forget?" she muttered to herself gathering the music sheets and laying them on the guitar case that was resting next to her bed.

"What I'm saying is, you should really stop fantasizing about such things, I mean sure even I watch anime but come on! You don't bother and it's disrupts your usual schedule..." Tara answered heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. "AND DON'T FORGET YOUR IDENTITY CARD!" she yelled from inside.

"I WON'T FORGET IT!" the other girl yelled back, muttering something about anime and video games before placing her sketches in order and choosing the books she would take with her. "Hurry up will you?"

"Aah, coming..." Tara mumbled as she exited the bathroom and arranged the velvety folds of her white uniform. "Mind telling me why you got black and I got white?" she said pointedly, gazing at her sister's uniform which was still on her bed.

"No idea. It doesn't really matters for me remember? Besides, I like darker shades" the girl answered as she grabbed the uniform and hurried to the bathroom less than fifteen minutes, both girls were ready to go.

"Shall we?" Caty smiled, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose.

"Yes we shall" grinned back Tara. "Okay, now let's go! I can't wait to begin our stay at Cross Academy!"

"Yes, let's go..." Caty smiled with a slight sigh as she took one last glance at her room. "Well, here we go..." she smiled as she followed her sister down the stairs and outside.

And so began the two sister's journey, and their biggest adventure yet. Life at Cross Academy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thsi chapter has been edited, same reason as stated in the previous chapter.**

* * *

"We're here..." with a heavy sigh both sisters looked at the tall gates of Cross Academy in front of them.

"They're so spiky..." Tara whispered, more to herself, but unfortunately for her, she had a sister who pretty much knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I won't try to jump over..." Catelyn answered as she looked around.

"LOOK! A NIGHT CLASS MEMBER!" someone squealed, and before the two sisters saw anything, about ten girls were at the gate, thankfully unable to reach them.

"Looks like you already have fans..." Caty said, still a bit stunned by what was happening at the gate.

"WHY the hell do I have to deal with you BRATS ALL DAY LONG?! GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" a voice shouted, and Tara hid behind her sister partially. The girls ran away though, some of them crying.

"Follow me." the silver haired guy said, and the two girls followed.

The Academy was huge, at least from the perspective of someone who never saw it before. However, the way to the Headmaster's office was quite short, and they were there in no time.

Inside, in an oversized armchair sat a man with glasses and ashy blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Kiryu-kuuun, I see you found our two new students!" he beamed happily, jumping out of his chair and over the desk in an attempt to hug Zero, though failing miserably.

"Now, I know you must be wondering why your uniforms are different, and why Catelyn's matches Kiryu-kun's." Kaien said managing to sound somewhat serious while gesturing towards Zero.

"OMG ARE THEY ENGAGED? " Tara yelled with a wide smile.

"Excuse me?" Caty asked, glancing at her sister with an eyebrow raised.

"You're quite an excited one, but that's not it... Well we'll start with Caty, have you heard of vampires my dear? And how do you feel about them?" asked the headmaster, while Zero snorted and leaned against the wall, hands in pockets.

"Of course I heard about them. As fictional characters they're okay, but not the Twilight version of them. Vampires don't sparkle." the raven haired girl replied with a slight shrug at the end. "But what do vampires have to do with this academy?" she added

"Well, before that, on to Tara. Do you believe in vampires my dear?" Kaien asked.

"Um...well yeah? Except I hate the sparkly things in Twilight." she answered dryly.

"What is wrong with you people?" Zero muttered glaring at the three.

"Tara, please drink this...and it's not poison, I promise!" Kaien smiled handing Tara a glass. "Now Caty, what if I told you something incredibly dark that you would probably hate, promise me you won't hate it?" he added with a hopeful smile.

"I can't promise until I hear what you have to say." the girl replied rolling her eyes slightly, thankful that no one could see that from behind her sunglasses.

Tara had already drunk the glass and licked her lips amusingly. "Was it wine?" She asked suspiciously as Zero pointed the gun at her. "Eeh, yikes?" she asked.  
"Kiryuu-kun, please don't kill the girl since it isn't her fault..." Added the headmaster in a sarcastically polite voice.  
"Caty, your sister is a vampire..." Smiled the headmaster.

"No...no way..." Caty stammered, stepping back a little when Tara turned around and she was able to see her fangs and shining eyes.

"What...is happening to me?" Tara asked holding her head.  
"Now now, let's not panick. Zero-kuuuun, since Catelyn is in the disciplinary committee with you, show her around the school..." Kaien smiled, and before Caty could utter another word, she was being dragged away by the arm by the grouchy Day class prefect.

"Okay what is going on here?!" she suddenly snapped, yanking her arm from Zero's grip.  
"Well, I suppose it's time I do explain, the school consists of the Day Class which we are part of since we wear black uniforms while the Night class with white uniforms are vampires... Happy?!" he snapped.  
"Delighted. But...then why am I not a vampire too? This makes no sense..." she answered, the last part more to herself.

O000O

"Now, where were we?" Kaien smiled when Zero and Caty had left the room. "Ah yes, Kaname-kun will come to take you to the Moon dorms..."  
As if on cue, the pureblood entered the office, a slightly surprised expression when he saw Tara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Night..." he said with a slightly warm smile and a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Kuran-sama." Tara answered, quickly bowing too.

"Follow me..." Kaname said, the same smile plastered on his face. Tara did as told, and followed him out of the office, across the hallways and trough the Moon Dorm gate.

The Moon Dormitory was large, and seemed rather old. When she walked in, it appeared to be even bigger than she thought. She followed Kaname up the stairs, and he stopped at one of the doors. "This is your room..." he said opening it gently.

"I get this whole room to myself?" Tara asked in awe, looking at the elegant white room that lay before her eyes.

"Yes. The rest of the Night Class is asleep, so I will make the introduction tonight, before the changeover. Now you should unpack and maybe get some sleep..." Kaname said and turned around.

"Wait!" Tara said stretching out a hand to stop him.  
"Yes?" Kaname asked, a bit surprised.  
"What...kind of vampire am I?" Tara asked, praying that Twilight was only fiction. _"If I sparkle, sorry but I'm committing suicide."_ she thought.  
"You're a pureblood, like me." Kaname answered, turning around and entering his own room.

Tara walked in her room, almost falling on her bed. She shifted a bit and stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. "A pureblood...This makes no sense..." she sighed covering her eyes with her hands.

* * *

**Had exams, writer's block, and a time where I wasn't really feeling well, so that's my excuse for not updating in so long. Now if you want an update faster, leave a review :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited the first two chapters and replaced Lara. Long story, but I got better plans for Caty. So go ahead and re-read the first chapters if you want this one to make sense XD**

**I hate this chapter. When I was almost finished with it the first time, we had a power cut and I lost it all because I didn't save. I re-wrote it, and when I tried to save it everything froze and I had to start all over again, so this is the third time I write this, it is completely different from the first time I wrote it, and yet it still doesn't feels right but that's just because maybe not everyone is in character.**

**Anyway...I'll post more soon hopefully.**

* * *

"Quit daydreaming. We got work to do."

The girl snapped back to reality, only now noticing that the silver haired prefect was walking away from her. She had no idea for how long she had been thinking about everything, but she pushed every concern aside and ran after him. The meeting with the Headmaster had been odd in the least, so she figured she'd focus on something else for a while.

As they walked though, high-pitched screams and squeals became louder and louder, making it impossible for her to even hear her thoughts. The crowd of girls gathered at the gates of the Moon Dorms had no intention to stop their squealing.

Second by second, the annoyance became a splitting headache, and Zero seemed to be doing nothing about it.  
"QUIET! " Caty shouted, loud enough to silence most of the girls. "If you don't shut up right in this second I swear you will never get to see the Night Class again! So if you plan on being able to stay here daily just to pester them, at least BE QUIET!"

The fangirls looked at her wide eyed, most of them probably not even knowing who she was or where she came from, as she didn't got the chance to go to any classes yet or to meet anyone other than Kiryu and the Headmaster. however, the outburst had the desired effect, as there wasn't any squealing or yelling anymore.

The raven haired girl walked away from the fangirls and stopped next to Zero.  
"They're gonna hate me for this right?" she asked quietly, not really expecting anyone to like her anyway.  
"Just as much as they hate me..." he replied, his usual frown still in place. "Come on, the gate's gonna open." he added and they both walked in front of the gate.

The Day Class girls lined up, Zero having no problems with them, and after a few glares from Caty being almost as quiet.

"Sis!" the white haired pureblood smiled, hugging her sister when she got to her. By now most fangirls were busy with Aido, and Tara could swear she heard a guy calling Ruka's name.  
"Nice to see you too sis" Caty smiled.

After a few minutes, the Night Class walked away, and the fangirls soon went back to their dorms.

"Sooo...what now?" Caty asked.  
"We're going to talk to the old man to see if your dorm room is ready. "

Although she didn't really wanted to see the cheerful Headmaster again, she followed anyway, and was engulfed in a hug as soon as she walked in.

"Zero-kuuuun just look how adorable she is~!" Kaien sang, paying no attention to the fact that she couldn't even breathe and was flailing her arms around in an attempt to escape. All in all it looked pretty much ridiculous, and in the end Zero had to pry the Headmaster off of Caty, which was completely red from the lack of air and trying to regain her breath.

"We came here so you could tell her in what room she is, not so you can suffocate her." he told Kaien with a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Ah..about that, Kiryu-kun..." Kaien smiled nervously, almost hiding behind his desk. "There are no more free rooms in the girl's dorm, so she'll have to stay with you..." he almost whispered, hiding behind his chair. _Can't tell them the truth now, can I?_

"WHAT? " both Caty and Zero shouted at the same time. "But he's a guy!" Caty protested.

"You know very well why she CAN'T stay with me!" Zero added, at this point glaring down at Kaien.  
"Oh relax, I'm not afraid of a vampire, but I can't stay in the boy's dorm!" Caty answered, and both Zero and Kaien look at her in surprise. _Great...screw up from the first day Catelyn, just...great. _she thought as the silver haired prefect stormed past her, leaving her slone with Kaien.

"It's a pretty touchy subject..." Kaien said to break the silence. "Go after him, he'll be fine in a bit, and you two need to patrol. " he added, this time gently pushing her outside. "Give him a chance, he's not as bad as he seems..."

"Yagari would better thank me for this..." he smiled, sitting back in his chair and turning around to look out the window.

After about half an hour of wandering around the school grounds, the girl found the Academy's stables, and walked in. It was dark now, but it never bothered her. She had stopped wearing her sunglasses as soon as it got dark.

One of the horses neighed loudly, and a few curses were heard.

_Found him_

"Are you gonna spend your whole night here?" she asked, slowly stretching out her hand towards the horse, which surprisingly calmed down.

"Not answering huh?" she sighed after a few minutes without a response. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't knew it was something that bothered you, and I shouldn't have said it." she added.

"It's not like I asked to be turned into a monster." he replied, trying to keep a straight face even though his voice and eyes betrayed him.

A few minutes went by, but the silence was somewhat comfortable. None of them said anything, and Zero was laying down in his usual spot, while Caty was petting Lily.

"You're not a monster. Easiest way to prove that to you is to remind you that if you were, the Association would've never let you live. " she answered, crimson eyes gazing at him trough the darkness, so vampire-like and yet so human. "You may not realize, but you're more of a hunter than you are a vampire."

Silence made it's way between them again, only the sound of footsteps as she walked towards the door being heard.

Then it all clicked in place. "How do you know about the Association?"  
His question remained unanswered.

* * *

The white haired pureblood sighed quietly as her pen scribbled away on a piece of paper. From their seats, two noble vampires were almost glaring at her. She was seated next to the Night Class President, who sat in his usual stead next to the window, occasionally glancing outside.

The atmosphere was tense, but no one was saying anything.

Ruka and Aido were glaring daggers, since their favorite pureblood wasn't even paying attention to them, and moreover he had sticked next to the new student ever since he introduced her to them.

"What are you drawing?" the question made both Tara and Kaname turn their heads. "Well?" Takuma asked again, and his eyes widened when he saw what was on the paper.

"Oh no..." Kaname sighed covering his eyes with a hand and turning to look outside again.

"That..that...no way, you're so good at this you should...and everyone said I was the only one who liked manga!" he smiled happily, sparkles flying everywhere, now all eyes on him.  
"I'm not alone anymore! We can read manga together, and watch anime, this is going to be so awesome!" he smiled, the only thing keeping him from throwing his arms around the girl and hugging her tightly being the fact that she was a pureblood.

"He's worse than a fangirl..." Ruka groaned.

"Takuma...will you please stop scaring her? " Kaname said closing his eyes, taking advantage of the hand still covering his face to smile slightly when the room was engulfed in silence once again.

"Is..he always like this?" Tara whispered quietly.  
"Only when he sees manga..." the pureblood answered, now focusing his attention on a silhouette walking across the school grounds towards the Headmaster's house. He raised and eyebrow when he was a second person following, and turned around to look at the classroom. _What is he doing this time..._ he sighed when he noticed Aido was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for the delay, but I have an excuse. Well actually I don't have an excuse...but enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

How did she knew?

This was the question that swirled in his head from the moment she left the stables. The Hunter's Association was secret, and no one except the actual hunters and the vampires knew about it, so it was odd for a human who had just found out her sister is a vampire to know that the Association even existed. Moreover, to know that he was a vampire without anyone telling her was also odd. Unless Kaien had told her everything, but in that case when did they had time to talk?

He sighed and closed his lavender eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

Impossible, as a high-pitched scream pierced the air. The silver haired prefect jumped up and ran outside, obviously thinking that the new prefect had already gotten into trouble.

And it was partially true.

Arriving at the source of the scream, Zero stopped, staring at the scene in front of him.

Caty was leaning against a tree, glaring down at what seemed like a Night Class student, laying face down in the dirt and whimpering.  
"Stop whining already, I didn't even hit that hard!" she complained, rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Zero asked, relaxing a bit and deciding to put away his Bloody Rose. Aido wasn't worth it.  
"What happened you ask? It happened that this little aristocrat thought tablets taste bland, so he wanted me to donate some blood 'for a noble cause' as he said. And I politely refused." Caty answered with a slight smirk.

"Politely?" Aido whined standing up and stepping away from the girl.

"SIS!" a voice screeched, and a blur of white engulfed Caty in a tight hug. "Are you okay? We heard a scream and...and.."  
"I'm fine. And seriously, when was the last time you heard me scream?" the raven haired girl smiled, though it faltered at her own retorical question. "Seriously, nothing happened to me. " she added, on a more serious tone this time.

"K-Kaname-sama!" Aido cried, hiding behind the pureblood as soon as he saw him.  
"Aido, if you don't let go of my arm..." Kaname warned, his eyes a warning enough for the blonde which immediately let go. "I'm sorry about that, I thought he already knew not to attack any Day Class members, especially a prefect." he added, somewhat glaring at Zero.

"No problem. " Caty shrugged, and then watched as everyone else except her and Zero had left.

* * *

_"What do you want..." she asked with a sigh, already tired and it was hard not to notice such an obnoxious vampire.  
"Oh, nothing much..." he smirked, and pinned her against one of the trees. He could already see the veins beneath the skin of her neck, and the smell of her blood made his eyes glow crimson. "How would you like to donate some blood? For a noble cause..." he grinned, licking his lips._

_She looked up at the taller vampire and smiled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with childish people like you, so leave before you regret it."_

_"Regret? What could you do, you're so small and weak..." Aido chuckled, his fangs bared, ready to bite her._

_"I do seem weak don't I? " she replied, and after her fist collided with his jaw, a swift kick in the stomach left him sprawled on the ground, thirst forgotten. "Things aren't always as they appear though." _

_"What...the hell..." the noble vampire groaned, though the pain disappeared pretty quickly. _

_"Listen here" she began, leaning against the tree. "I'm a lazy person, and therefore it will give me no pleasure to run around after you at night because of the fangirls. If I ever catch you outside when you are supposed to be in class, what I did to you just now will seem like a light slap okay? " she smiled. He turned his head and looked in her eyes, and for a moment there, he saw in her eyes something that he had only saw in the eyes of the pureblood he admired so much._

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me..."

The wind gently brushing their skin was cold, a pleasant change from the lingering warmth of the day. There was no other light except the silver shine of the moon.

Kaname looked at her with a small smile. "It's my job to take care of all Night Class students." _Especially you..  
_"Tara, do you want to come with me?"

"Where?" she asked, but the answer didn't came until they reached the destination. "It's beautiful! " she exclaimed looking around. They were now behind the Moon Dorms, in a small garden filled with roses of all colors.

"I come here when I need to think...I thought you might like it here..." he said, turning so he could look at the red roses.  
"Tara? Can I ask you a question if you don't mind?" he said, hearing her sit down on one of the benches.

"Yes Kaname-sama..." she smiled softly.

"Just Kaname please. Have you ever been in love?" _Please remember...I don't want to lose you again..._

"W-what? N-no, I don't...think so.." she answered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the sudden question.  
"Besides, nobody ever liked me. Everywhere I went, I was left aside because of my appearance. Everyone said my white hair was a sign of being malnourished and I was said to be a child of misfortune because of my eyes, so I was often bullied...my sister was the one who would make them stop, but I couldn't stay with her every second of the day..." she smiled sadly, the painful memories still haunting her, the fear of being rejected at the Academy too stil strong.  
She hadn't noticed Kaname's grip on the rose he plucked tighten with each word to the point where the flower was crushed completely, and she didn't notice the crimson gleam of his anger filled eyes.

"Humans are ignorant. They are afraid of everything superior to them, and without knowing it, they fear our power. Don't let the comments of that kind of people bring you down..." he answered, after a few moments in which he calmed down.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." he mumbled walking towards the Moon Dorms trough a small gate that connected the small garden to a path leading to the back entrance of the building.

_I wonder why he asked me that... _she mused quietly, remaining there even after he left.

Kaname walked to his room and sat down at his desk, and let the rose petals fall from his hand on the smooth surface.  
_If you'd only know, my sweet red rose..._


End file.
